The Hunger Games: A Love Story
Tribues: District 1: Jainy and Tod District 2: Donny and Donna District 3: Lisel and Donegal District 4: Natalie and Robert District 5: Rosa and Joseph District 6: Clohie and Pedro District 7: Luna and Harry District 8: Lilly and Ronald District 9: Tobias Quill and Tris Flyer District 10: Lala and Jackson District 11: Elijah and Vanilla District 12: Ally and Austin Chapter 1. The Reapings I wake up searching for my mum knowing that today she would want spend the whole day together. Of course she would beacose today is the reaping but I got to go the harvest. I leave a note for her saying that I wish that we could spend the day together but we can beacouse I got to go to work. Love you! I walk to the field where its the food and start taking out the vegtables and the grain. Then I hear that a new kid has come and I ask myself who would it be and as I turn around, I see Tobias Quill, the mayors kid. And I ask myself why is he here? He is rich and has many power betwins us. After I snap back into reality, I see that Tob is right next to me. Hey, Im Tobias- he says. I look at him weird. Im Tris- I say waiting for the mayor to come and snatch his kid- What are you doing here? My father says that I must learn my lesson- he says while taking out the grain And did you do?- I ask I fell in love with a farmers daughter- he says while his father talks- and I did not say anything to her Well you should tell her, more simple and you can do it here.- I said happier than ever since Dad died. Can I practice on you?- he said and I thought that the girl that he is in love with is very lucky. I had a crush on him since I sit with him,one time he said that I was the only girl that was not trying to impress him and that was why we where together all the time, and in school, we rarely talk and we end up being pared up for much projects which suits us just fine. Sure-I said I love you and I would like to date you- he said See? Go tell her- I said with a smile- Its simple! I just did-he said getting close to me. I stand in amoument and see his father giving him a thunbs up.He gets in front of me and puts his hands around my waist. Why did you had to tell me today?- I ask on his ear What do you mean?- He says in my ear Today is the reaping, remember? One of us could be chosen?- I saying it out loud which hurts even more Well if you do get chosen I will volunteir- He says as he puts her hand on my face. His father comes towards us and I try to get awy from him but his grip is unbreakble. So this is the girl- the mayor said- You chose well my son, welcome to the family, miss I smile- Thanks mayor, I will take good care of him Please,call me Dad- he said with a sweet smile Thanks ma... Dad- I say Well, now that you are in a relationship with the mayor son, if you dont get reaped today, I invite you and your family to my house for supper- he said Well, I will see you there- I say- I got to go home to get ready for the reapings-I say after he is gone No!- he said forcefuly, griping me even tigther Hey, hey why?- I say kind of scared My mother makes dresses and I kind of told her that I will tell you today about my feelings and she make you and your mother one.-he said with a sweet voice and I melted Sure- I said with a giggle Im going to go with you and take your mother and then my house,beutiful?- he said again with a sweet voice and I once again melted Yes lets go- I said once again with a giggle. We go hand to hand to my house and he knock. My mother anwser and sees our hands and takes me inside breaking the grip What is the mayor son doing here and why where you holding hands, did you get in problems?- Mom said searching my eyes like fantrict He is here beacose he wanted to invite you to his house. We where holding hands beacose I am kind of his girlfriend and no I did not get in trouble- I said calmly Why are you calm about this?- Mom said What?- I said confuised Why are you so calm about being the girlfriend of the mayors son?- Mom asked fanticaly He was my friend- I look at the clook- Mom we got to go to the Mayor´s House now Okay lets go- said Mom opening the door We walk in silence to the Mayor´s house and Tob knocks on the door Who is it?-askes a strange man Its me Tobias, plus two- he says taking my hand A strange man opends the door- Welcome misses. Oh miss, no one has said that to me since the accident- Mom says smiling Well lets get inside- Tob says. His mother made the two dresses in the color of grain which me and my mother love. She cuts mine beacose its to large and mothers is just fine. When I look in the mirror I see me and Tob like we are getting maried and I hope that we dont get reaped today. We hear the bell singnaling that we have to go to the square. Me and Tob wait hand to hand in the line to get pricked when is our turn we break the grip. I see you after!- he says before he is draged in to 16 year olds boys place. They take to the 16 year old girl and everyone look at me weird knowing that I´m not usally dress like this. Why are you so fancy?-some whispers in my ear. I turn around and see my best friend, Tania. I am the girlfriend of the Mayor´s son and I can call him Dad- I say in her ear. She burst out laughin.- No its true Okay I belive you- she says before the escord starts talking. Welcome, welcome to the anual reaping in District 9- says she says everyone knowing she just want to get up in a fresher district- We have a very especial film brought to you by the Capitol-she point at the screen. We watch in silent, since is the same film every year. The Capitol loved the district but they had to had a rebelion. When the war was over the Capitol decided that the Dark Days should never be repeted. They inveted the Hunger Games and they have a victor beacose of their generosite. I just love that!-says the escord after the film is finish Just get to the reaping!-says someone on the back Ladies first!-she crosses the stage and takes a paper- Tris Flyer! Tob and the mayors gaps and I feel I´m going to pass out. Where are you dear?-says the escort. I start walking to the stage and the Peacekeepers sorunds me.- What is your name? Tris Flyer-I say freaking out about Tob Any volenteres?-askes the escord and seeing nobody is going to see cross the stage and gets